K - Crimson Vassal
by Shigure-Senseii
Summary: Filming is new to Totsuka Tatara. He never had the urge or need to keep memories sacred, but all that changed ever since he entered a world filled with his precious Red Clan. With his ever cheerful face, no one would have imagined what kind of past he actually had. That sad world that Totsuka lived in before, Mikoto swears he'll crush it.
1. Chapter (1A-C) Totsuka Extension

_ZodiacFoxStudios presents..._

**K - Crimson Vassal  
**

[Disclaimer: I don't own K Project.]**  
**

By: **Shigure-Senseii**

**A/N:**

(9/04/13)  
Yoh, _K_ Fans! Guess what. So, the manga _ K - Memory of Red _is now complete, and there was this poll on Mangafox that asked people who they thought was their favorite shipping. **The winner was Mikoto x Totsuka!** Now, when I first posted this story, I doubted that anyone would like it at all. However, you amazing people have made me realize that maybe my efforts weren't in vain! I didn't write this for publicity; I was _deeply_ moved by Totsuka Tatara's character, death, and lovely voice.. I swear I was in some sort of trance when I wrote this first chapter inside a cramped car on a trip so very long ago. Hehe. I love other pairings, since I try not to be bias, but I don't just ship _any_ pairing. Their love has to be genuine and visible - could be tainted for all I care, but I need something more than just regular fan-service. I needed . . . MikotoxTosuka~ Now, read on and try to enjoy what I will forever view as my motherflippinOTPof2012.

-_Shigure-Senseii_

...

...

* * *

**K - Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (Prologue)**

* * *

Members of Homura had been very busy lately. Drug dealing had become quite the riot in the Red Clan's area, and getting the crimes to die down was more of a hassle than anyone could have imagined. For those who loved danger and fights, it was extremely fun. However, people who couldn't fight were in much more danger. Izumo Kusanagi, the second hand man, knowing this, told Totsuka to return back to the Homura Bar.

"We already wrapped things up around here, so you should go back and rest," the older man suggested as he leaned back on the flame coated van. "This is a lot more physical exercise than you are use to, right?"

"Eh~ Understood," Totsuka saluted. "I'll take care of Anna-chan."

"Anna, wasn't she with Honami-sensei?" Kusanagi asked. From Totsuka's knowing smile, Kusanagi remembered that it was a weekday. "Oh right, she has classes to teach. Wait, does that mean that Anna is all alone at the bar?" They had been so busy lately that he had forgotten something so important.

"Mikoto is going to have our necks…"

"Well then, I better get back faster to save both our lives~" Totsuka said as he turned around and began running towards the Homura Bar. "King doesn't need more things to worry about, right?"

"Yes, yes, just be careful," Kusanagi called out.

As the carefree brunette turned the block, he looked behind him. There were people tracking him. "Must be because I'm the weakest~" This gave him an idea.

When Totsuka reached the door of the Homura Bar, he opened it quickly, chiming a perky, "Tadaima~"

Anna had been staring through her red marble at that moment, and she quickly dropped it to the ground when she _saw_ Totsuka, or well, through him.

A sort of bright flash blinded Totsuka for a moment as he raised his arms. He felt strange for a moment, and he immediately knew that Anna had _seen _something, "Anna-chan?"

* * *

**K - Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (1A)**

* * *

She hadn't meant to use her clairvoyance ability that moment. The red marble in her hands had just reacted to the emotions of that caring man at that moment, and a sprint of power quickly revealed another _truth_ to her.

Even so, this _accident_ had taught her something about him that she never knew.

From her shocked expression, which was very rare for the doll-like girl, the brunette standing before her understood what had happened immediately .

"Heh~ so you saw?" the ever-charming Totsuka chuckled, smiling wryly. He placed his hand gently on her head, "Don't worry about it, Anna-chan~" There it was, his kind and understanding smile.

Anna looked up at him, her usually emotionless eyes had a tint of sadness. "..Totsu-"

"Ah, and this one too," he placed a finger to his lips, pretending to be serious, "will be our secret." He then broke out laughing softly, "Alright~?"

_This person is so bright. But… _the memories ran through her mind… _How terrifying._

Tears ran down Anna's right eye. Even her locked heart was beginning to expose those emotions she had lost once before.

"A-Anna-chan?!" Totsuka's eyes widened as he moved about frantically trying to calm her down."What's wrong?"

She whimpered slightly and leaned into Totsuka's stomach.

_To be able to smile like that... How __**terrifying**__._

Totsuka blinked, then gently placed his arms around the trembling girl, understandingly. "Gommen, you saw something really scary, didn't you?"

The bells hanging at the front door began to ring as two other Homura members walked inside talking amongst themselves. Kamamoto and Yata ceased talking immediately when they saw Anna crying in Totsuka's arms. Yata, being very weak to girls and _especially_ to tears, froze up, unsure of what to do. Kamamoto thought they were interrupting what was suppose to be a special moment and took a step back, awkwardly scratching his head.

Totsuka tilted his head, grinning apologetically, "It's fine, it's fine~" He looked down at Anna softly and gently patted her head. "It'll all work out somehow."

Later that day, during the evening, Totsuka sang as the main musical performance at the Homura Bar. His song always made everyone listening feel soothed and relaxed. Even the silent and serious Suou Mikoto seemed to be enjoying it.

Anna looked away, still not being able to look Totsuka straight into the eyes. She recalled how it was suppose to be a secret, but that went without a doubt. Another person's memories, secrets, and past were not for her to ever unfold to anyone else. She knew that, and yet…

"Isn't it time for ya' to go to bed, Anna-chan?" Kusanagi asked from behind the bar counter. After Totsuka's final song, the bar was suppose to be closed, but everyone else was currently begging the musician for an encore. Kusanagi wiped the glass cup in his head and signaled Mikoto to take Anna upstairs.

"Let's go," Mikoto let out a sigh, standing up from his stool lazily, and looked once more to where Totsuka was laughing, closing his eyes as if he were agitated in some way. Anna obediently followed and walked right next to him.

"Mikoto."

"Hn..?" the King looked down at her with an apathetic look.

"Mikoto," she mustered all her strength and looked straight into his eyes.

He glared right back at her, as if they were just having some sort of staring contest. He then placed his strong hand on her head and muttered a "Go get some sleep." He then slammed his hands into his jean pocket and began walking down the stairs.

She was pouting slightly because she couldn't directly tell him. However, she was slightly grateful because she still wasn't sure whether or not she should tell him of what she had seen. Her prediction of Totsuka was something, but this was another. The King deserved to know. Although the memories she saw of Totsuka was brief and short and did not match one another in the least, she couldn't help but be curious.

She slowly murmured a low, "Gommenasai." Even if Totsuka would hate her, even if this would be for no other reason but to subdue her own curiosity, she needed to understand this mystery even her eyes could not see.

Downstairs, Yata and Chitose were helping Kusanagi clean up the rest of the bar while Totsuka was allowed to rest for his excellent performance. Mikoto appeared by the stairway and was immediately greeted by the lively young man.

"King," Totsuka smiled.

"Hn…" Mikoto looked down at him and then sighed, closing his eyes. "What's with you guys today, calling my name and not saying anything else…"

"Eh?" the confused brunette tilted his head as Mikoto walked away back to his usual place on the stool. He leaned back and lit another cigar in his mouth and blew out some smoke a moment later.

Kusanagi leaned forward on the antique countertop smiling, "Isn't it amazing? Not only does he bring everyone closer together, he even brings us _a lot _more money with that voice of his." He let his greedy side show for a moment that made Yata and Chitose have a slight look of fear for a moment. "Can't wait for next week…~"

"But that's pretty amazing, since this is just a hobby for him," Kamamoto began, crossing his arms with a grin filled with admiration.

"Well of course, idiot! That's Totsuka-san for you!" Yata said putting a fist into the air.

"Yoh!" everyone cheered along.

"Mah mah~ I didn't do that well," Totsuka laughed lightly. "I just sang whatever it was I practiced from the last time. I really liked guitar." He shrugged a bit, "It was all for my number one fan, but she didn't really seem to enjoy it this time."

Kusanagi adjusted his sunglasses, smiling awkwardly. It was true, Anna did seem a bit troubled, God knows what about. He doubted she would tell him even if he asked. "She must have been tired. She is just a young girl, after all."

"Ah, and she was crying this afternoon," Kamamoto inserted.

"Aho! Don't mention that!" Yata glared.

"Ehh? But aren't you curious about why she was?" Kamamoto asked, confused to as to why he was being lectured.

Kusanagi tilted his head, "Anna was?" Even though Mikoto looked bored and uncaring as usual, Kusanagi still looked towards him to make sure he wasn't going to blow a fuse. Safe…for now, he decided.

Totsuka raised his hands and clasped them together, closing his eyes tightly, "Okay, okay, you all caught me. I made her cry… gommenasai.~" With one eye open, he then continued, "But, I still can't disclose what it was… about."

Everyone all blinked. _Could it be… Totsuka couldn't have… He wouldn't have…_

Yata was the one who broke the silence, "NO! TOTSUKA-SAN! YOU CAN'T JUST BREAK LITTLE GIRL'S HEARTS LIKE THAT!"

"Ehhh?~" Totsuka blinked, bewildered, "That's how you took that as?"

Kamamoto blinked, "Wait, that's not it?"

Kusanagi looked away acting like he wasn't thinking the very same thing. "Totsuka is more like an older brother than anything…"

Chitose glared at him, knowing he was lying, "Hmmm.."

"In any case…" the bartender pretended to put on a serious face, "If she did cry, it's only natural that you do tell us why. It's not everyday that a girl like her is, well, moved to tears. And, although you have made girls cry for you in the past, Totsuka, I don't think that you would ever do it purposely."

"My~ what a very high standard you view me in," Totsuka laughed. "I'm flattered, but, sorry guys. I can't say it no matter what."

Without having to say, everyone was a bit disappointed. The silence was broken, though, when a certain Red King stood up from his seat and walked right past Totsuka, heading out the door.

"…Areh? Did I make him angry?" Totsuka closed his eyes, chuckling nervously.

* * *

**K - Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (1B)**

* * *

_The dream went a little something like this: a young boy was abandoned by his parents in the park. Without any other relatives or family friends to take care of him, how was he to survive? Yet, he, a little boy of three, accepted the fact, saying mature thoughts, such as, "That's just how it is," and found reasons around him to smile. When he was adopted by a happy couple, he smiled once more. Never did he cry. Not even when the world he loved was broken and shattered once more. Was that heartless of him?_

_Should I have mourned for those people that I had once loved?_

"Ah, this is problematic," Totsuka laughed lightly, taking a step back. Three of the drug dealers that Homura was currently tracking down had managed to corner him in the back of the alley way. He felt his back touch the brick wall, and he seemed to not be entirely sure as to how he should react to moments like these.

The man in the center broke out into laughter. "Finally! We can make you Homura bastards pay for interfering with our business." He took a dagger out from the back pocket of his rugged jeans while smirking with unimaginable joy. "But… we can't let this opportunity go to waste…" he licked the blade, sneering, "We'll make sure you brats never mess with us again."

Totsuka forced a smile even in this predicament. "Ahaha, seems like I've been caught…" He then looked above him where Yata practically flew down on his flame covered skateboard. "…Is what I would say."

"YOSHAAA!" Yata gave his war cry as he rampaged through the three gangsters. With a few sharp turns, he slammed his fists right into their faces at an exquisite speed that only the boost of power the Red King could grant. "Tch," he spit to the side, a slightly disgusted look on his face, when all the enemies had passed out.

Totsuka seemed to be in great awe, "Sugoi! Yata, you've become so strong! Great job~"

The frown on the boy's face slowly disappeared as Yata sighed. "Totsuka-san… that was very reckless of you to use yourself as bait…"

"It all worked out in the end, though, didn't it? Mission complete," he said proudly with a wink as Kamamoto and crew began to run towards them.

"B-But still!" Yata began persistently as he picked his skateboard from the ground.

"Mah mah~ I knew that you would come. I believed in you, Yata." And just like that, the short argument had been resolved. "No one abandons anyone in Homura, am I not correct?" he smiled understandingly as Yata just grumbled a short 'yes' and walked away. Totsuka then took a bit of time to look up at the clouds in the sky.

_If Yata hadn't shown up when he did, and I had been tortured..._ "I wonder how I would have reacted…" Totsuka thought out loud while resting his elbows on the countertop of the Homura Bar.

Kusanagi, who was fixated on making the particular wine cup in his hand spotless, looked up from his work and chuckled, "Naiya? What are you thinking so hard about, Totsuka?"

Totsuka blinked, still staring ahead, then suddenly raised his hands, "Kusanagi-Sensei, Kusanagi-Sensei!"

"Sensei?"

"If I were to have planned a date," Totsuka began looking serious as he leaned in on his stool, "And she never showed up, and I wasn't sad… What would that make me?"

"A heartless moron or a hopeless womanizer," Kusanagi answered nonchalantly, once again focusing on his cup.

"Ahh~! That's horrible!" Totsuka wailed, slapping himself on his forehead dramatically.

The older smiled a little, rubbing a stain on the cup in his hand gently with the white cloth in his other hand, "If not those options, then it could have just been that you never loved or liked her to begin with." He shrugged, "It doesn't hurt if you never cared to begin with, right?" When he looked up at Totsuka, he was surprised to see that mature and seemingly wise smile.

"I guess that's true, but you know, Kusanagi-Sensei…" Totsuka stared down at his reflection on the table gently, "I wouldn't have set up a date if I hadn't loved her."

"…?" Kusanagi was confused, but he decided to ask any questions. Obviously, Totsuka wasn't referring to an actual woman, or an actual date. He smiled, raising his eyebrow, "Then, you really are rather cold-hearted then."

"Like Seiri-san? The infamous woman who rejected Kusanagi-Sensei~?" Totsuka piped up, back to his usual lively self.

"…." said rejected teacher twitched. "Anyways, Totsuka, you realize if Mikoto finds out the stunt you pulled off today, you're going to get hell, right?"

"Mah mah~!" Totsuka smiled, "I thought something like that would happen, so Anna-chan and I were going to get a present for the King!"

"Hah? So you're getting along with Anna again?" Kusanagi asked. "That's good, I guess. Though I still don't know why you two got into a fight in the first place."

"It wasn't a fight," Anna and Totsuka said in union(Anna's face was still blank though).

"I see…" Kusanagi said slowly, "De, Anna? When did you get here?"

"Just now, because of…Mikoto's present," she slowly said.

"Yata and Kamamoto couldn't make it, so it's just the two of us," Totsuka smiled at Anna, pretending not to be surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Shall we get going~?" he asked, holding out his hand courteously.

She grabbed it gently and nodded slowly.

"Oi, Totsuka, just make you show up later for your lecture! I ain't facing Mikoto's wrath by myself."

"Hai, hai~!"

"Jeez…such a carefree guy," Kusanagi sighed, trying not to smile.

* * *

**K - Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (1C)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the city, and the streets were filled with people.

"Neh, so what do you think we should buy for the King?" Totsuka asked the little girl as they crossed the street. He placed his hand on his chin humming out loud. "I wonder if he likes bonsais."

Anna looked up at him, no change of emotions in her face.

"Ahaha, it's a pretty fun hobby, actually," Totsuka rambled on, as he pointed a finger into the air. "The art of Japanese bonsais is like no other!...But, King really isn't the art type, is he," he laughed lightly.

"…Cake."

"Mm?" he blinked as they stopped walking. Anna was staring at the display window of a shop. Totsuka looked above the door the grand opening sign of the new cake shop. "Well now, this place looks promising." He opened the door for her, "Shall we check it out?"

There were rows and rows of exquisite slices of expensive cakes lined up in the display cases, tempting viewers to have a taste. The strawberries on a slice nearby gave off a bright red that lured Anna to stare at them. Totsuka leaned forward to get a good look at each one of them. He looked very intrigued in a very childish manner.

"They look so delicious!" Totsuka complimented with satisfaction. He laughed lightly when he saw the female employees giggling at him. He didn't realize it was because he looked so cute.

"…Pretty." Anna pressed her hands on the glass, her eyes widened in slight awe. She was staring at the slice of pink sponge cake that was neatly layered with white cream and cut strawberries. "It looks like…Mikoto."

"It..does~?"

"That one looks like …you."

"Then~! That one looks like you, Anna-chan."

She was pouting slightly. "No, that would be Yata…"

"Really?" Totsuka laughed, "Then the slice of roll cake next to it will be Kamamoto!"

Anna looked around and pointed to another cake, "That one is…"

Their game continued for a little over five minutes, before Totsuka ordered almost every adorable cake that the shop owned. "I hope everyone likes these. Sah, let's go back, Anna-chan."

Anna followed obediently, holding a cake box of her own, as Totsuka walked next to her, carrying the other cakes. She felt a small smile come to her lips. Totsuka noticed it and pointed quickly with his free hand at her, "Ah! You smiled! You smiled!" He placed his hand to his chest, walking a bit forward dramatically, "Now, I really am worthy of being called a gentleman!~"

As they crossed the street, her eyes stared at him and studied him. This man was so bright. His smile, his love, his heart was boundless. The color that she saw when she saw him…

_The color that she saw was…_

Anna stiffened and stopped walking. Her face cringed in sudden pain and she fell to her knees in the middle of the street. She held her head tightly trying to block out those thoughts, those thoughts she promised not to tell.

Totsuka looked back slowly, "Anna-chan?"

"…It's…a pitiful…red…" she managed to whisper through the pain.

The streetlight changed, and the cake box fell to the ground.

* * *

...

...

B/N:  
*falls over* DONE~ :D Now, maybe Onii-chan will give me cake, neh, Shigure-senseii~? Q w Q AND THANKS TO THE AWESOME POWER OF STARBUCKS (and my gecko Shoelace) I could finish this so fast~ YAY~ Ehto...it took me five tries before I finally approved of my beta-ing...TT u TT No, I am not a perfectionist...just...yeah...  
~Hikari-Japan-Chan~ ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻


	2. Chapter (2A-B) Totsuka Extension

Disclaimer: I still don't own K-project.

A/N: Hello, this is Shigure-Senseii. I wrote this chapter a long time ago, when my obsession for K was at its highest, but then my mind wandered off and now - for some very odd reason - I am now obsessed with Beyblade G-Revolution. Yes. Well, I found this /lost file/ (My computer got a virus and all my typed fanfics were gone, but my beta had this one at hand, so now I can publish it!) so here it is! Well, it's only half-ready, though, since only half was edited...Right. ^^ Anyways, Enjoy~! And please leave me a good review that won't hurt my feelings.(: Thanks! -SS

...

...

...

* * *

K – Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (2A)

* * *

Totsuka Tatara, a middle-school student who was always amused by everything and so could never focus on any one thing, finally found the single most important person in the world that could demand all of his attention at once.

"King! King!" the lively fourteen-year-old boy called from the front gates of the large high school. Whereas students were purposely stepping aside in fear of arousing the fear of the ferocious Mikoto Suou, the young Totsuka didn't seem the least bit afraid.

Said king coldly walked past him without muttering so much as a 'hello.' But then again, since when was anyone obligated to greeting their stalker?

"Ah, wait! I came all this way to show you something," Totsuka began as he lowered one of his school bag's strap from his shoulder, walking after Mikoto. "Look," he began as he managed to safely and gently lift the tiny furball out of the bag, "isn't she cute~!?"

Mikoto stopped walking and looked back slowly at the kitten and the fool holding it. After staring at Totsuka's goofy smile for a few seconds, the annoyed sixteen-year-old let out a long breath. This was just ridiculous, but for some reason, "Not really," he replied.

"You don't mean that~" Totsuka laughed. "I mean….Look at her. She's so soft and so cute~," he began as he nuzzled his cheek into the little white kitten.

"…Hah?" the apathetic redhead tilted his head with a bored face. "So, you came all the way here to just show off your…" he looked at the small animal, "pet?"

"Actually, I can't raise animals at my place, so I was just wondering if King could take care of her," Totsuka said with his usual smile.

"Forget it-"

"Please, King? I picked her up from the street just now, and a poor soul like her needs to be around the presence of a great and majestic king like you!" Totsuka's eyes were confidently serious and wide with concern, as if his whole world depended on Mikoto's acceptance of the tiny white feline.. "…Please?" he laughed lightly, breaking his serious face almost immediately.

Mikoto glared at him and slowly reached his hand out of his pocket.

"Ahh~ Yay!" Totsuka cheered loudly before a familiar fist whacked mighty vengeance down on his poor skull. The boy flinched and held his head in pain with his free hand, "Owwwww, that hurt…"

Mikoto then grabbed the kitten from Totsuka's hand without showing so much as brief hint of guilt for hitting the boy. "Who the hell's a king," he yawned as he turned away and walked away once more.

The kitten tilted her head. "Nya~?"

"Ah! Wait for me, King!"

"Don't follow me," Mikoto lazily said.

"Mah~! It's fine, isn't it!" Totsuka laughed walking faster as if trying to catch up.

"Get lost."

"Kiiing!"

And thus, the cycle of stalking began again, with Mikoto always five steps ahead.

Kusanagi Izumo pushed his bangs from his forehead and stared at Mikoto from behind the counter of his precious Homura Bar. "Let me guess." He eyed the kitten and chuckled softly, "That kid's been stalking you again?"

Mikoto ignored him and just glared at the white animal he had placed on the table. The animal didn't seem to be afraid at all. It just licked itself and stared back after it finished grooming itself.

"And you got angry…So angry that you stole his pet kitten?" Kusanagi sighed, "You, Mikoto, are an enemy to little kids everywhere."

"That's not it," Mikoto grumbled. "That brat asked me to."

"Eh?" Kusanagi blinked with a goofy smile. Did he hear that right?

"Said something about not being able to raise pets at home…or something along those lines," Mikoto continued as he started to poke the cat with his finger.

"Ah…" Kusanagi averted his gaze at the floor tiles trying to think of something that could occupy his mind at the moment; so that he wouldn't break out laughing. Oh, what pretty floor tiles… yep, those pretty floor tiles…

Though most would have flinched, or let out a loud curse after getting hurt, Mikoto merely blinked as a drop of blood fell from his fingers. "Hmm…" he mused. The cat (that had earlier been poked) had fought back and scratched the teenager with her full set of claws, hissing.

"Pfft," the bartender laughed, but quickly turned away and held his hand over his mouth.

"Hmm…?" Mikoto looked up at him wondering what could be so funny. Of course, his curiosity didn't last long, and he resumed poking the cat once more. This thing was pretty tough. Let the poke war begin. "I wonder how it tastes grilled…" his innocent mumbling began.

"No, Mikoto, that's bad," Kusanagi immediately said with a raise of his hand. "Anyways, how exactly are you planning on taking care of an animal if you can't even take care of yourself?"

"Dunno."

"Haah, well," the older smiled, "I guess it can stay with us. It's cute after all." He shrugged, "How could I ever say 'no' to such a defenseless, little creature?"

Kusanagi tried to put on a face of complete understanding as he watched the kitten jump down on a stool beside Mikoto. "So, what are you going to name it?" he asked as he continued watching.

Watching the cute angel suddenly expose her claws. Watching as said angel began scratching the counter as if a legion of demons were possessing her soul at that moment; causing her to make a million Fury Swipes on the expensive wooden countertop at record speed.

At this point, the bartender could do nothing /but/ watch. "…" _Ehh…Kusanagi-san, are you still with us?_

"I wonder if fried would be better…" Mikoto still pondered to himself.

"So, Mikoto. Fried or Grilled, which is it?" a very scary… demon asked. It…it couldn't possibly have been the ever charismatic Kusanagi Izumo that was holding up a very sharp knife with such a sadistic face standing before the indifferent Mikoto. Oh, damn, it was. Kusanagi flashed his perfect smile, "Oh kitty~ here kitty~! Why don't you come over here and... DIIIIIIIIE."

"MROWH?!" the cat leaped up surprised and began running everywhere in the Bar with a _very _pissed bartender chasing right behind.

Mikoto just apathetically watched from his stool. "Hn…Grilled would be better."

Later on that night, Mikoto was alone, walking down the dark street after he had left the Homura Bar with the tired little kitten slung over his shoulders. From the scorn on his face, you couldn't have imagined that he was actually a bit content with having a fuzzy white cat near his face.

_"Mikoto, I don't have any easy of saying this, but I feel like you're getting attached to that kid." A very tired Kusanagi sighed, "I mean look. A cat? Since when were you ever an animal lover in the first place?"_

The teenager grunted and stopped walking as he slowly glared behind him.

_"If you don't be careful, that kids going to be involved with way more than he bargained for. Jeez, thinking of you as a king? Is he an idiot?" Kusanagi had grumbled, not that he hadn't __thought of that notion once before__. Mikoto bein__g__ a noble ruler just sounded funny. But maybe, just maybe, it could possibly be true. _

_Who knows what the future could hold?_

_The bartender tried to not smile as he glanced over at the apathetic teen, "Anyways, Mikoto, you realize the responsibilities that come with raising animals right?"_

The red-haired teen snapped out of his thoughts as a few trouble students began to approach him, knives in their hands. Suou examined them shortly before letting out a bored yawn. How troublesome. The kitten lifted her head when she heard the sudden clanking of a trashcan that was angrily knocked down by one of the delinquents, who were trying so desperately to intimidate the infamous Mikoto Suoh – not like that would ever happen.

_ "Areh?" Kusanagi blinked, "Raising a cat...That kid couldn't have been trying to train you__ to get use to some responsibility, __right?" After that, the bartender began to laugh in a crazed manner, grinning. __Through his laughs, he tried his best to explain why he was so humored, __"__B-__Because that is just too funny... __He really does believe you'll become a king!"_

"_Seriously, Mikoto, just what have you gotten yourself into?"_ Kusanagi had asked as Mikoto angrily left the bar, a few minutes before.

"Like hell, I would know," Mikoto muttered under his breath as he held out his hand, ready for a little fight. It wouldn't take long. From the looks of it, barely three minutes would suffice for the job. Two of which he'll spend cursing quietly to himself as he dodged their futile attacks. "Heh..Annoying guys like these...just keep getting attracted to the likes of me," he dodged a quick and reckless rush of another and slammed down his fists against the pursuer without any remorse, "One after another...each time, it's annoying as fuck."

Not intimidated by his strength, the poor fools, who were drunk to no end, grinned and tried to get one - just one, mind you - clean cut on the infamous Suou's flesh. With a careful and swift tilt of Mikoto's torso in an effort to avoid the blade, what happened next could be predicted, even if you weren't a licensed fortune-teller. An easy victory, followed by an unsatisfied sigh.

However, one of the delinquents stood up to his feet after some effort with the same crazed grin plastered on his face. He looked possessed. Then the other two followed. They were somber to the point that they could barely feel any pain. Mikoto wasn't sure whether he should be pissed or impressed at the fools. The kitten hissed lightly, thinking if these goons were anything like that Kusanagi character, they would back off - probably.

"I don't have time for this," Mikoto grumbled. Lies, it was more like he didn't have the patience for it. Then, like a savage beast, Mikoto lunged at them with a terrifying aura of bloodlust emanating from his body. One by one, the bodies fell limp to the ground. By some supernatural ability, they stood up again, only to attempt another sorry excuse of an attack. Mikoto wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't take the time to think about how these delinquents were withstanding his attacks. They were annoying him.

So then, he was going to crush them, once and for all.

Unimaginable strength, uncontrollable power, stalking from a certain brunette, assaults from these demon-possessed losers, a kitten, "I never asked for this."

The next morning, a tired teenager leaned against the wall, staring at the slowly-rising sun. "I guess I did it again," he glared at his hand. He smiled softly, clenching his bloody fist tightly. "I never asked for this," he mumbled once more, getting ready to leave the spot that he was previously resting on. Before walking away, he stared down at the blood-drenched white fur of the kitten. "...Tch," he ran his hand through his hair, slightly agitated. "Attached, my ass..." he shook his head, as he watched the kitten sleep on his shoulder.

Mikoto walked to school with the same daily scowl that seemed to hate everything about the world. However, today it was genuine hate, and all the bystanders could feel the cold aura surrounding the dangerous teen.

"King," Totsuka called out from a distance, smiling and as cheerful as ever. Seriously, didn't that kid have classes to attend?

Mikoto flinched slightly from the familiar voice, but decided to ignore it and walked even faster. Without himself even noticing, he put his blood-stained hand into his pocket casually.

"King! Wait a second, I have a favor to ask of you! I'm planning on attending your school next year, so what do you say, will you show me around?" he asked, catching up to the apathetic teen. When no reply came, Totsuka leaned forward and stared at Mikoto with slight concern apparent in his gaze. "King, is something wrong?"

If a word could describe Mikoto's expression at that moment, it would have to be pained. However, he had a cold smile on his lips. It was little, short, and lasted only for a brief moment. "Look, kid, I'm not a king."

"Yet." Totsuka inserted happily, not seeming to be affected by the other's glare or indifferent attitude.

With a sigh, the older teen continued, "…If it's strength or protection you want, you'd better start looking elsewhere." Mikoto withdrew his hand from his pocket and glared at it once more. The blood had already started to dry, and it left a thin cracking coat of crimson on his hand. When he noticed Totsuka was staring at his hand with rounded eyes of amazement, his eyebrows furrowed with puzzlement.

"King, I don't need to look anywhere else. You are the very definition of a strong and mighty protector!" the boy laughed. "If not, then you wouldn't have defended Angel-Chan from the people who attacked you," the clever Totsuka smiled as he gestured to the white kitten that had popped out of Mikoto's shirt collar.

The aversion of the red hues hinted that there was some in truth in the boy's comment. "…Angel-Chan?"

"That's the cat's name~" Totsuka explained.

"Hn." What would Kusanagi have to say to that?

"So… the tour?"

"Forget it," Mikoto turned to leave, only to be trailed by the brunette once more. Just why wasn't his 'Come-near-me-and-die' aura working? He blamed the kitten.

* * *

K – Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (2B)

* * *

_The color that she saw was…_

__**[Anna's P.O.V.]**

If I were to say that the color that I saw terrified me, those who were close to me could instantly understand which color it was that I saw. It isn't because I hate one definite color, but because I only know one color. Ever since I was born into this black and white world, there has only been one distinct color I could see; the color red.

Everyone in HOMRA has a beautiful red flame glowing within. That is the proof of acceptance from Mikoto. No matter how small or how unstable our power may be, that beautiful red will always linger inside of every member.

But for the color that I loved so much to be tainted with another shade I was too familiar with made the sight horrifying. Was it crimson? Was it black? Was it a color that I have never had the pleasure of seeing?

That twisted color scares me… because of the memories that coexist along with it. Some memories were beautiful, while the rest were disgustingly painful. I heard Totsuka's voice, and slowly regained consciousness…

I tried my best to open my eyes. The pain had faintly retreated and I believed I could stand up on my own. "Mikoto…" I softly called out when I saw him standing in front of me. He had used his flames as a shield to block myself as well as Totsuka from the cars that had been rushing towards us. Only the fronts of the cars were melted, and the drivers desperately tried to run away from the one I know as King, but they fear as a monster.

"Anna-chan, are you alright?" Totsuka asked me with concerned eyes when he saw I had come to. Seeing as we were in the middle of the street, I could tell he had tried to save me and ran towards me without any fear when I fainted. For someone like him, who did everything and anything for the sake of others, to have such memories that were as dark as black and as bright as white, surprises me to the point of complete devastation. The world is not fair, and that I know all too well. But this is too cruel… Kneeling down next to me, Totsuka smiled relieved when I nodded to him slowly. "Thank goodness…~"

Mikoto turned back and looked at us with a glare. Totsuka reassured him with his goofy smile that he probably put on for the sake of lightening the mood, but I am not sure what happened after that because I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep… But I was fairly certain Totsuka would be forgiven.

He was such a bright person. One would have to be the devil to do otherwise.

I flinched as his memories coursed through my mind once more. My abilities allowed for me to see his whole life-span in an instant, the good and the bad. But fears always last longer and are bolded stronger.

**[Normal P.O.V.]**

"You're a strong girl, Anna-chan." He forced a smile bitterly, "Gommeneh…this is all because you saw something no one should ever have to see."

Mikoto turned from his spot in front of the traffic of cars he had caused, walking back towards the two. He picked Anna up in his arms and began walking across the street, the civilians still watching with awe. When Totsuka finally stood up, the King spoke up, not bothering to look the other in his face.

"If that sad world you once lived in is the cause of all this, I swear I'll crush it."

Totsuka blinked with a tilt of his head. He then felt a soft smile grow on his face when he understood the words of encouragement the other was implying. "Arigatou, King, but you don't have to go so far as to do that.~" he playfully joked, not realizing that Mikoto's expression was dead serious.

Anything that dared hurt those who were precious to him would be crushed by his own two fists; even if that "thing" were memories that longed to be forgotten.


	3. Chapter (3A-B)

**Disclaimer**: _K_ is not owned by me. But, Totsuka Tatara does currently reside inside of my closet.

* * *

**K – Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (3A)**

* * *

_Another afternoon in the Homura Bar; headquarters of the mighty Red Clan. More and more clansman are accepted daily, making the Clan grow stronger in bonds and power. Comrades and friends, may all the memories they shared never be forgotten, no matter how far back the memory goes._

"Totsuka-San, what would you like for your b-b-birthday?" Yata suddenly asked. The teen asked as seriously as he could, but almost everyone at the bar just couldn't take the new clansman face seriously. When a few laughed, Yata yelled at them angrily. This was important business, after all.

Totsuka Tatara tilted his head with surprise, "Areh, it isn't like you to care about stuff like this, Yata. Oh dear, did you hit your head somewhere today?"

Yata twitched, but he couldn't yell at Totsuka, so he just forced a small smile, "Er- . . . No . . ."

"Are you sure?" Totsuka didn't seem completely convinced as he smiled and put a finger under his chin. "Fushimi, did you see Yata hit his head somewhere today?"

"That's a negative," came the lazy reply from the other high-schooler. "But…it wouldn't surprise me if he did…"

"Exactly," Totsuka agreed with a nod of his head.

"O-Oiii!" Yata angrily flailed his arms, "N-Nothing is wrong with me! Kusanagi-San told me that Totsuka-San's birthday was coming up, and I should do something big since I was a newbie!" He then looked back at his best friend, "Oi, Saru, you have to do something, too!"

Fushimi just closed his eyes with a groan, "That sounds too troublesome… Besides, if it's Totsuka-San we're talking about, here, then won't it almost be impossible to find one thing he really likes?"

"O-Oh..you're right.." Yata mumbled quietly.

Now it was Totsuka's turn to flail an arm, "Oi~ That's not true! I'm not as finicky as you guys try to make me out to be!" He held one hand out into the air dramatically, "If you must know what I'm into at the moment, it is the fine art of singing!"

"Totsuka-San…that isn't something we can buy for you…" Yata sweat-dropped.

Fushimi then shrugged his shoulders, "And, again, this is just your hobby at the 'moment'. It's not lasting so why even bother-"

"It's fine, isn't it?" came the happy laugh that caught both Yata and Fushimi's attention. Totsuka had that same thoughtful look in his eyes as he smiled like a child. "To live in the moment, that's how people enjoy life! Dangers, adventures, laughs, these all come and go sporadically." Totsuka winked and pointed his finger at the two, "So then, with that said! It is our job to grasp these memories tightly in our hands and enjoy every moment of it!"

Yata's face was filled with respect and admiration for the older member of Homura, "H-Hai, Totsuka-San is definitely correct! No questions asked!" These compliments only made Totsuka seem even more boastful – it was just a playful act, of course, but it was still humorous to behold.

Saruhiko just shook his head with his small smile. "Only Totsuka-San could say such things and get away with it…" He then averted his gaze from the two and just stared out the window.

'_No, it's because it is Totsuka-San that he can say such things. 'Grasp these memories tightly'? You can only do that fearlessly because you, Totsuka-San, aren't afraid to let anything go. The lack of fear of losing something important to you, that is what makes you so terrifying..'_

Totsuka suddenly snapped his fingers, as if divine revelation had rained down on him at that mere instant, "Ohh! That's it! I have an idea."

Yata and Fushimi blinked in union and stared at him, waiting patiently for what exactly this 'idea' was.

"For my birthday, why don't you two help me put on a performance? I could sing and you guys could-"

"No."

"I refuse."

Totsuka, though he didn't get to even finish his idea before it was ultimately shot down, lightly chuckled, "It'll be fine, it'll be fine.~ You guys did offer to get me something special, right?"

"As in buy, not perform!" Yata stated. Getting on a stage was not something he wanted to do… ever. "Come on, Totsuka-San, there has to be something else Saru and I could do for you!"

"Who said I even agreed to this?" Fushimi asked (but was ignored).

"Then …" Totsuka closed his eyes, pretending to be racking his brain for ideas that seemed to never ever seemed to leave his head, "… how about …"

"How about…?" Fushimi and Yata repeated with a raise of their eyebrow.

"You two get me a guitar? Since you wanted to buy me something special and all." The goofy and innocent smile on Totsuka's face as he 'suggested' this case could not be ignored, and made trails of sweat perspire from the two new recruits. Did they dare raise their voice against his suggestion?

"A-Ano, Totsuka-San," Yata began, "A guitar … isn't that too expensive?"

"Ehehe, is it? I would like a really really really fancy one. _Please._" Totsuka smile brightened even more. Saruhiko had to shield his glasses so that his eyes didn't burn out…Curse that smile, he inwardly thought.

Yata then flailed a bit with worry, "B-But we don't have the kind of money for that!"

"Then~ we'll have no other choice but to raise the money ourselves."

"Totsuka-San, it's impossible for two high-schoolers to raise that kind of money," Fushimi sighed as he rubbed his temples. This was all too troublesome. "Wait, what do you mean 'our'selves?"

"I mean, I'm going to help you two out. It's what a senpai should do, noooo~?" He then saluted and got off the stool, "Let's go to the city, and perform out there on the streets. We're bound to make some kind of money, right?"

"W-Wait a minute! Wh-What?!" Yata practically screamed.

Fushimi just glared over at Yata, "Misaki…"

"Don't blame me, damn Saru! I never agreed to this, either!" Yata glared back.

"Oi, you two, let's get going now. Time waits for no one~!" Totsuka commanded as he walked out the doors of the Homura Bar.

"H-Hai!" Yata replied with energy to the max.

"Tsk, this is all too troublesome…" Fushimi said with a click of his tongue as he reluctantly followed behind.

**-とつか-**

At the park, Totsuka sang, bringing in a rather large crowd that was filled (mainly with high-school girls that were mesmerized with his face and his voice.) Yata had no clue what to do for money, but decided to put on a little performance as well. He took a skateboard and then performed a few awesome stunts. The helmet that he chose not to wear was soon filled to the top with yen that was left by the passing audience. By evening, Yata definitely felt very proud of his gatherings.

However, as the time came when the three were to gather at the center of the park with their earnings, both Totsuka and Yata's collection could not even compare to the bag of money that Fushimi brought. Please don't ask if he collected that money on legal terms…. This is Saruhiko Fushimi we're talking about here. Of course he would follow the rules.

"O-Oi, Saru, how the hell did you get this money?"

"I didn't steal it. I earned it just like the two of you," the bored Fushimi sighed. "But, I didn't waste my time performing. I just went to some personal friends of mine…" he looked to the side with a rather large grin, "You know, collected some debts from the past…"

"He definitely stole it," Yata and Totsuka stated.

The three then began to count the money while crouching down on the pavement, underneath the light of the lamppost. After a while, it became all too clear that they had met their goal. Totsuka threw some money into the air happily, "Yay! We did it! Good job, you two!"

"Yosh, I knew we could do it!" Yata laughed. "Give yourself a pat on the back, Saru. Even if it was stealing, you did a good."

"It wasn't stealing," Fushimi stated, looking away as to hide his hidden blush from the compliment. Of course, Yata, being as dull as he was at times, didn't catch the priceless look.

"Wow, I'm so relieved.~ It was really fun, too," Totsuka smiled. "Now we can… Hm?" It was then a couple of police officer ran up to them, shouting at them to not move.

Yata twitched as he stood up, "Oi, we didn't do anything!"

"Hah," a police officer scoffed, "As if we would believe that! And you're telling me that you didn't just steal all this cash right now from the bank and then fled to the park? We _saw_ three boys running right here!"

Saruhiko just continued to count the money, not even giving a look to the police officers. Totsuka tilted his head, "Wait, a robbery? Oh, that's not good…This is the Red Clan's turf. King's going to get mad…~"

"Well I'm plenty mad right now," Yata growled, "How dare they blame us?!"

"Then clear your name, why don't you, brat!" another officer spoke up.

"Now, now," Totsuka began. "Oh! Look over there, I think the real robbers are going over there. Some of you should check it out!"

The officers, upon hearing this, immediately began to run towards that direction. Fushimi then stood up and wiped the dust off his pants. "Neh, Totsuka-San, why'd you go and do that?"

"Because~" the elder smiled, "I didn't want them to get hurt when the real culprits arrived." Yata was confused, but then all his questions were put aside as a few nasty looking individuals walked up to them from the bushes. "Oh, they're here.."

"Hey, look, these guys have a bit of cash on them," one of them laughed as they looked at the money. "You guys don't mind if we take it now, right? We really don't want to fight.." A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Totsuka-San, get back," Yata said with a fierce glare in his amber eyes. Totsuka complied and took a step back as Fushimi and Yata guarded him as well as the money. They did not just labor for hours for all their hard earnings to just be taken away by the likes of these nobodies. "OI. You bastards! You guys better get ready for some ass-whooping!"

"Huh? From a squirt like you?" they laughed.

"We're HOMRA, you bastards!" Yata growled with his fists clenched into a ball.

"Oh yeah, I heard of you. You guys are just a bunch of jokes," they laughed.

Fushimi adjusted his glasses, "Ahhh, too troublesome… but, these guys are really agitating me…" he glared as he held up a dagger, "Won't this be fun?"

"YOSH!" Yata laughed as he charged head first into battle. "Let's teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"

* * *

Kusanagi Izumo was at a loss for words. "…You guys, what are you doing?" He tried to force that smile as he stared at the three members of HOMRA before him. Fushimi clicked his tongue; not really liking the fact that the three of them had been caught by Kusanagi and Mikoto in this kind of situation.

Totsuka looked up quickly with a worried expression, "Kusa-ji! Thank goodness you're here, we're in a bit of a mess right now…" he smiled as he gestured behind him.

Yata and a police officer were having a little squabble, yelling back and forth at one another. Behind Fushimi were a bunch of beat up bodies, the blue-haired boy himself was unharmed. However, the police officers didn't care about that and didn't even ask for their side of the story. Yata tried to explain how he was the victim here, but was ignored by the stubborn officer.

"Hah…" Kusanagi looked over at the red-haired man next to him, "Mikoto, what do you think we should do?"

Mikoto, who was tired from the earlier missions, smirked a bit. That wasn't good. "Scorch them," was the command.

"Eh?" Kusanagi and Totsuka tilted their heads (one's face filled with disbelief, the other's face containing a large smile). Then, everyone, police and HOMRA alike, blinked in disbelief, as suddenly, the whole park was set into a blaze . . . of crimson fire.

"AAAHHH, THE MONEY! SAVE THE MONEY!" was the cry of the hard-working trio. Unfortunately, the money was lost – burned to the point even the ashes did not remained.

"Mikoto-San!" Yata cried as he banged his head on the ground, "You're taking our motto too seriously!"

Fushimi was silent, anger increasing by the second, "'No bones, no blood, no ash' was it? Just where did it say 'NO MONEY' Huuuuh?!"

Kusanagi patted their backs, trying to somehow ease their grief. "Mikoto, that wasn't very nice . . . attacking law enforcers is a crime."

"THE MONEY!" Fushimi and Yata said in union.

Mikoto Suoh, their caring king, just shrugged indifferently and left the scene. He felt like taking a nap. The only thing that caught his ear was Yata's one comment on how the money was for Totsuka's birthday. Then he blocked out the rest of the pitiful sounds. . .

Later, at HOMRA, it was known at the Red King made up for Saruhiko and Misaki's loss, by buying Totsuka the guitar.

Totsuka always made sure to tell many about his obsessions, just in case someone would fail to get him what he wanted.

"M-Meaning, we were just back-up," Yata said as he twitched in disbelief. Fushimi was just so angry, that no amount of typed characters could ever explain how ominous he seemed at that moment.

Totsuka Tatara seemed to be really happy about the gift, and thanked everyone - not only the King. So all was forgiven. All was good. All was the way that he wanted it to be. Even if Totsuka hadn't gotten the guitar on his birthday, Valentine's Day, he would still have smiled and laughed as he was doing on a normal day. That was just the type of carefree person he was.

Dearly, dearly, loved.

Truly, truly, admirable.

Sadly, sadly, . . .

* * *

**K – Crimson Vassal: Totsuka Extension (3B)**

* * *

"Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko," the blue clansman answered as he picked up the phone in his office. ". . ." His already annoyed face was then painted with another frown, "Oh, Kusanagi-San . . . well? Do you want me to deliver a message to Seiri-San for you again?" He then added bluntly, "You know she'll reject you."

"-!" a loud buzzing came from the antique European styled phone.

Covering one of his ears, Saruhiko sighed, "Yes, I'm extremely sorry. Yes, I'll be serious now. What do you need?" His gaze then roamed around the paperwork regarding the current crimes of the city. "Ha . . . drug-dealing, yes, I have been informed about that." He leaned back in his chair, placing a foot on top of his desk leisurely. "Request of temporary alliance . . . ? Kusanagi-San, you realize how ridiculous that sounds, right? They are just ruffians that can easily be dealt with."

The blunette looked over at the phone, "And why are you calling me about this?"

_You couldn't possibly think I still had ties with HOMRA . . . I am different now. I am stronger._

"Right, business purposes. Yes, I will inform the King . . ." he lied as he hung up the phone. "Tsk," he clicked his tongue leaning back with a long sigh. Couldn't criminals just take a day off for just one day? Working was such a pain in the . . . "Huh, what's this?"

Fushimi looked at the new alert that popped up on his screen. "Immediate order for all Scepter 4 members, we are collaborating with the Red clan to stop the spread of drugs . . .?!"

His eyes narrowed in anger; he could not believe this. For something so trifling, for them to unite?! He wouldn't accept it without an answer. Fushimi immediately rose from his seat and stormed out of his office ready to get the answers he wanted.

_Just what is going on? Do these drug dealers really pose that much of a threat to us? I need answers..._

"And I intend to get them," Saruhiko glared as he marched through the corridors.

...

...

...

**to be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Warning - Not beta'd. ;A; I apologize for the inconvenience.

Also . . . I love Fushimi & Yata so much. They are voiced by like my most favorite seiyuu's! Speaking of seiyuu's . . . guess what, Totsuka Tatara's seiyuu (Yuuki Kaji) won the 2013 7th Seiyuu Awards as Best Male Leading Actor! /Celebrates/ I knew he could do it. I knew he could! After all, he was our Totsuka! And Alibaba from Magi...and, ofcourse, Eren from Shingeki no Kyojin! I voted like crazy for him last year when K first came out, but then didn't know the results until now. I'm slow, I know I know. But I watched Yuuki Kaji's speech 6 times over, so all is forgiven. Muahahaha... I love Totsuka *w*.

Anyways, thanks for reading this far. Please leave a review and stay updated. An actual storyline will begin! With OC's probably. Minor ones, you know? Evil villains...Yeah. I'll also keep inserting the flashbacks. Since this is all about memories and the like~!

-**Shigure Senseii**


End file.
